darkus_angelusfandomcom-20200214-history
Haburo Angelus
Personal Data Name Haburo Angelus Other name Kashikoi-Hakuchi Tenshi Nickname Idiot Twiddle-Dumber Debut Chapter #20: The local Prankster Personal Birth Date June 07 Age Part 1: 7-14 Gender Male Height Part:1=140.4cm-180.9cm Blood type O+ Classification Dobūtsu Shiru School Shinobi Academy Affiliation Mina no Kuni Team Team 7 Twiddle Brothers Clan Angelus Clan Rank Ninja Rank Unranked Academy Grad. Age 15 Family Karuikami Tenshi(cousin) Shinka Tenshi (cousin) Shinreiryoku Tenshi (cousin) Tenkibame Tenshi(Brother) Tenshin Tenshi (brother) Jigasenko Tenshi (cousin) Hewaieko Tenshi (uncle) Jigokuhi Tenshi (father) Kuraikami Tenshi(cousin) Element Water- water, mist, plant, healing Air-sound, wind, cloud Light- light, lightning S/P- sensory, paper, glass Animal- insect, bird, cat,fish, mammal Art- clay, painting Aura- energy, force body- blood, hair Ketto Genkai Air release Blood release Boil release Igurugan Ink release Kagamigan Kaishakugan Kyourestougan Light release Lightning release Bubble release Chikakukotogan Chikaragan Clay release Cloud release Compact Gold release Mirror release Mohogan Oil release Energy release Flower release fruit release Glass release Glue release Hair release Seed release Seikakugan Sekigaisengan Taiyokosengan Water release Web release Wind release Wood release Sound release Spider gold release Jutsu Chakura Kyuutai Denkitori Item Cloning Kagetori Karutori Multiple Shadow Clone Pushing back Chakura Kyuutai Raikaha Raikaken Raitori Secret Angelus Style: Banning Flames Secret Angelus Style: curtain stripping Secret Angelus Style: Final moon fang heaven slicer Secret Angelus Style: Flames of hell Secret Angelus Style: God Flash Secret Angelus Style: Holy Step Secret Angelus Style: Hundred Thousand Step Fence Dance Secret Angelus Style: Last dance, Ice princess Secret Angelus Style: Million shield Secret Angelus Style: Nine Lights Sunlight Bind Secret Angelus Style: Pushback ball Secret Angelus Style: The Shield Secret Angelus Style: Thousand coils white snake < li>Secret Angelus Style: Goodbye box Secret Angelus Style: Torch Shadow clone Jutsu Star Chakura Kyuutai Ten Thousand Cardinal point shuriken Tools flute sword Shuriken kunai fanfan fan Kashikoi-Hakuchi Tenshi is the main character and protagonist of the series: Darkus Angelus. He is an unranked ninja from the Mina no Kuni and a member of Team 2. He is the 1st Dōbutsu shīru of Vydermero, the ninety-four tails. He comes from a clan with an uncertain image characterized by both good and bad. Background Personality Appearance Hamashe is a fairly dark skinned man with deep black eyes and chest length dark hair. His hair is a little spiky and has several strands of red colored hair in them. He also has two extra long bangs of black and red hair hanging along his face. He is also a very handsome man and this usually also helps his pleasant disposition. From the beginning of the series up to the time of their first missions, Hamashe always wore a white or silver robes with a blue inner shirt and black trousers. He also wore a forehead protector and both the robe and the protector had the Angelus clan symbol on them. Abilities Hamashe has always noted as being one of the greatest in all forms of ninja arts. Though he is a non reader, Hamashe has still been able to keep up with his brother in the arts as he has the ability to record a seen move in his mind. During the battle with the Great Terror, Ragus noted the tremendous improvement in his abilities as they said they had a harder time when fighting than they did on the day of the massacre. Over the series, Hamashe became a master of all his Ketto Genkai. Taijutsu Life force and Control Ninjutsu Hamsashe is a master of many ninjutsu techniques from basic ninjutsu to S and TMO level attacks. Nature transformation Hamashe has a variety of nature transformations which he inherits from the clan. He has been able to master most of them and showed great providence in the arts. His nature transformations include: Air transformation Air Release Ketto Genkai Cloud release Ketto Genkai Sound release ketto genkai Wind Release Ketto Genkai Animal styles Compact gold release ketto genkai Spider gold release ketto genkai Web release ketto genkai Arts Ink release ketto genkai Aura Transformation Energy release ketto genkai Body Transformation Blood release ketto genkai Hair release ketto genkai Light transformation Light release ketto genkai Lightning release ketto genkai S/P transformation Glass release ketto genkai Mirror release ketto genkai Paper release ketto genkai Water Transformation Boil release Ketto Genkai Bubble release ketto genkai Flower release ketto genkai Fruit Release ketto genkai Glue release ketto genkai Oil release ketto genkai Seed release ketto genkai Water release Ketto Genkai Wood Release Ketto genkai Other Animal Transformation Bird style Cat Style Fish Style Insect style Mammal style Aura Transformation Force Arts Art of Painting Art of Sculpting S/P transformation Sensory Water Transformation Healing Dojutsu Chikakukotogan Chikaragan Hikarigan Igurugan Kagamigan Kaishakugan Kyourestougan Mohougan Rekodogan Saiminjutsugan Seikakugan Sekigaisengan Shirogan Taiyokosengan Kenjutsu Shurikenjutsu Genjutsu